1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a method that allows Dealers or resellers of products or services to offer their customer base mobile applications that are “private label” branded in their company's image. This is crucial in helping the Dealer build their brand equity as well as giving the perception that the Dealer is offering products and services that have been designed and developed within their own organization.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention provides a method of private labeling of the mobile applications that the Dealer provides to their customer base that allows them to utilize their products or services.
It provides the Dealer with the ability to offer their customers a “branded” mobile application that includes key elements that brand the application to the Dealer's company, which may include the Dealer's company name, background color, logo or custom graphic and “about us” verbiage that will automatically be placed into the mobile application.
The invention includes a server system that stores the private labeled key elements of the mobile applications utilized by a multitude of Dealers who market the products and services controlled by the mobile application. Each dealer will load and maintain their own custom key branding elements on the server system.
At the time the Dealer's customer loads the mobile application on their mobile device, the mobile application will have a generic default appearance, with no branding, logos or Dealer names.
At the time of the first use of the mobile app, the system will automatically query the server system based on the Dealer's unique ID and locates the proper private labeled elements that have been loaded by the Dealer. The system will then automatically load all of the branded key elements onto the mobile device.